Recent advancements in the field of video processing have introduced various methods to generate a video digest from a motion video. A video digest is a combination of one or more video highlights. A video highlight may be determined based on a selection of one or more frames from one or more video segments in the motion video. The one or more video segments may be determined whenever a scene change is detected in the motion video.
In certain scenarios, the one or more video highlights may be manually selected by the user based on one or more parameters, such as preferred timestamps and/or preferred duration. Such a manual selection may not take into consideration video frame information and/or camera motion information which is undesirable.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of described systems with some aspects of the present disclosure, as set forth in the remainder of the present application and with reference to the drawings.